Loriqueta Ultramarina
by Aredhel-Hime
Summary: Zakuro y Mint ya no se hablan. Ambas comenzaron una nueva vida. Pero... Una simple Loriqueta siempre puede volver a atraer a un feroz Lobo. Yuri


Un cisne que danza habilidosa para la diosa de los mares, o un águila que vuela agraciada ante la reina de los cielos. No se comparan contigo, mi dulce loriqueta. Baila como lo has hecho siempre, benigna, magnífica, bella. Baila para mí, hermosa loriqueta. Y nunca huyas de mis brazos, no te separes de mi cuerpo, no te olvides de mi corazón. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por él? Es sólo un bastardo, que amaba a otra, y se desquita en ti, te ciega con sus besos repulsivos y abrazos sin valor, con sus cínicos "Te amo". Y desconfías de mis palabras, por él. Por eso te alejas de mí. Lo sé, no puedo darte lo mismo que él. Pero puedo darte algo que él no, un amor sincero. Y lo lamento, tú lo sentías por mí antes, y yo te desprecié y maltrate ¡Que imbécil fui!

Querría sentir tu piel una vez más, tu suave cabello entrelazándose en mis dedos, saborear tu dulce aliento, esa dulzura con sabor a té y galletas. Pero ahora, no soy yo quien siente tu piel, tu cabello, o tus labios. Ni te ve danzar, tan delicada y frágil_. Tan Única. Mi perfecta loriqueta._

_Aizawa Mint_

- ¿Señorita Fujiwara?- Una mujer de rubio cabello captó mi atención en ese instante.

Es irónico, las luces me alumbran a mí en este instante. Pero sólo tú alumbrabas mi corazón, mi inútil existencia. Fijé mi mirada en las de todas las personas a mí alrededor. Todos admirándome, ovacionándome, haciéndome creer la mujer más bella de todo Japón. Irónico, Inexplicable, Estúpido.

- No ha contestado la pregunta - Insistió la mujer- ¿Cómo se describiría a sí misma?

Una vez me dijiste, que te había apresado, como si hubiera sido un hechizo. Y que mis fauces te devoraron lentamente, y tú no te diste cuenta, porque eras un inocente pajarillo, cautivada ante la magnificencia de un lobo. Un lobo traicionero, que terminó devorándote como una presa más, enjaulándote, privándote de tu danza, de tu vida, de tu libertad. Miré a las cámaras, que aguardaban una respuesta.

- Supongo... Que podría identificarme con un lobo - Contesté - Un animal voraz, inteligente, poderoso, que puede ser cautivado con el vuelo de una inocente loriqueta de pecho azulado. Lo sé, un depredador jamás cedería ante un inocente pajarillo. Pero, a veces, una dulce danza debilita un corazón de piedra.

Miré fijamente al público, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos en aquella habitación.

- Por eso, no hagan lo mismo que aquel lobo, mis amigos - Dije - No engañen y destruyan aquellas cosas que tanto les cautivan, por un simple deseo superficial. Muchas Gracias a todos.

Y me marché, como si mi carrera no importara. Como si nada me importara. Aunque fueron aplausos los que escuché, ovaciones, halagos. Por primera vez, verdadera admiración. No por mi rostro bonito. No. Esta vez, por mi corazón.

Corrí a zancadas, no iba a llegar, no iba a verla. Subí la escalera de tres en tres, las piernas me flaqueaban, ya estaba muy cansada, y la lluvia no mejoraba mi estado. Al fin, logré entrar al teatro, y la vi. Mirando al público con detenimiento, triste, decepcionada. Él no estaba allí, le volvió a romper el corazón. Maldito seas, Kisshu. Luego sus orbes azulados se postraron en mi, como si no creyera lo que veía. Y una lágrima bajó por su rostro. No de tristeza, todo lo contrario. Terminó su acto con total gracilidad. Y luego todo volvió a ser como antes. Sólo nosotras dos.

_Al terminar la función, no dijiste nada, simplemente corriste a abrazarme, y entre lágrimas me pediste perdón. Tonta, yo soy la que merece tu disculpa. Pero de nuevo estamos juntas, y eso es lo que importa._

Seis años esperando, pero valió la pena jamás olvidarte.

_Mi loriqueta ultramarina_

* * *

Mi primer Yuri de verdad!! Una pareja extraordinaria a mi parecer, que me ha costado sangre conseguir un resultado más o menos pasables. ¡¡Gracias a las personas que leyeron mi anterior one-Shoot "Dulce Aliento" me alegra que les haya gustado el MintxKisshu!! (Notese que en este fic agregué un poquito).

Saludoss.


End file.
